Sick Leave
by JustSomePinecest
Summary: WOAH PINECEST YO! This just STRAIGHT up a Pinecest one-shot. It's dirty, it's cute, it's tasteful. I like it. You should like it too. If you don't, don't read it. I still love you even if you don't love Pincest. It's rated M for content but not language. I imagine them like maybe 13-14 in this one. They've had an established relationship for a few weeks now.


Mabel knew it was a selfish thing to do but she reaches out and gently strokes her brother's sweaty cheek, secretly hoping he'll wake up. "Dip.." She whispered.

Dipper starts and lets out a little grumble. "Mmm? Y.. Yeah.." He mumbles sleepily, slowly blinking at her. With another sleepy sigh he reaches out to touch her hand with a goofy grin letting her know he's alright.  
She peers at him imploringly with wide eyes. "D-do you feel a little better? You've been asleep for like a bajillion hours." The girl leans even closer and clutches to him, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I was bored." She mumbles in a bit of a baby voice.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" He gently held her head to his chest. "I want t-to.. to lay down with you.. But I don't want to get you sick."

Mabel blushed "Lay down with me? Is that a euphemism or are you just tired or?" She grows quiet and clutches a little tighter to his chest, hugging him. "I gotta tell you I've been wanting to kiss you for like.. days dude.." She blushes harder, her heart thumping in her chest.

He felt his own heart beat speed up too. "I'm just..t-tired.. I want a snuggle buddy.." They both lay there quietly for a moment before he mutters, "I wish I could kiss you.." Dipper feels his cheeks grow hotter.

Slowly she crawls over him and lies next to him on top of the warm blanket. She curls up against his side and leg, molding herself to him and breathes softly in his ear. Her eyes are wide and eager and there's a deep blush in her cheeks due to the close proximity with her brother. "Hi Dipper." She smiles and wipes his hair from his sweaty forehead with gentle fingers.

He smiles sleepily and blushes, feeling flustered at her forwardness as always. "H-hey Mabel.." He didn't turn to her though, he didn't want to breathe on her and make her sick. He knew it was probable that if she wasn't sick yet she wouldn't get sick from just a little kiss but he didn't want to take a chance. He simply sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm glad you're here.."

Mabel burrows under the blanket with him and snakes her arms around his thin frame, squeezing close to him. It's a little too warm under here with him but she doesn't care. She too closes her eyes and nuzzles his neck. "I'm glad I'm here too Dipper-kun. And well, even if you're sick I'm still glad. We could be in a lot worse trouble then you just having the silly flu." She smiles wider and presses her face into his neck, nuzzling again tenderly. With a soft sigh she continues, "I mean after all we've been through since we came here to Gravity Falls. Sick is the least worst thing pretty much."

His smile grows wider and he places a hand on the back of her head. "That is true, sis…" He chuckles as he muses over her words. Then his thoughts grow more pensive. "Although.. There are probably a lot more mysteries to solve here.." He scratches his chin a bit.

'There he goes again', she thinks. Trying to change the subject she presses her hand softly to his stomach. "How does your tummy feel? Are you hungry? Does it hurt?" She whispers right into his ear, her soft breaths against his skin.

Her whispers and gentle caressing hand, her breaths against his neck, they trigger something in Dipper and he gasps almost inaudibly. Her sudden closeness wakes him up a bit and have a certain un-intended side-affect. Dipper blushes deeply and clenches his hands. "N-n-no it's fine. Just.. A-a little warm under h-here. Like… Like the rest of my body.. well.." He fights back a moan as his heart pounds. There's a troubled look on his face.

Mabel feels him tense up and she pulls her face away from his neck to look at him. She recognizes the look on his face and grins. Glancing down she notices the lump between his legs covered up by the blanket and the smile reaches her eyes. "Geez dip. Do I always do this to you?" Snickering she prods at the almost imperceptibly throbbing bulge gently with a fingertip.

"Nngh~ be quiet you. I'm vulnerable." He yawns cavernously and smacks his lips twice. The lump twitches. "Aaaaand still half asleep…" He rolls over until she is facing his back so she can no longer tease him about his erection. "Plus, it happens randomly sometimes." He shoots at her for good measure.

She grins, enjoying this teasing. With delicate fingers she reaches up and tickles at the back of his neck at the sensitive little hairs on his nape. "Yeah I know." Her eyes widen for moment and she smirks. "It happened while you were asleep. I had a hard time not messing with you." She grins wide and snickers, reaching her arm up to clutch at his chest. She cradles him to her, spooning her little brother.

Dipper twitched and rolled his shoulder trying to defend himself against the tickles that were making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Ahh~ Mabes stop it! C'mon this isn't f-fair ngh~.." He feels her grip his chest with her gentle touch and he flushes again. He curls up, holding his stomach like a little armadillo. "M-mabelll~ S-stop..!"

Snickering again, Mabel grinned even wider. "Awww c'mooon lil bro I'm just trying to make you feeeelll betterrrr."In all honesty she really was. Okay maybe she kind of wanted this too. Sliding her hand down his chest a little she purrs into his ear, "You know when you were asleep and.. well.. I kinda was wondering how hard I could uh.. 'touch' you before it would wake you up." A giggle slips from her.

All the little giggles and soft whispers were turning him on more and more. He loved when she would seduce him like this. He'd never admit it to her though in a million years. Then again, he probably didn't need to. He can very distinctly feel her hand sliding slowly but surely further down his torso to his stomach and it causes him to let out a little moan. It had been a while. "W… Why didn't you s-see how much I could ahhh~ t-take?" He wasn't thinking so much anymore about how sick he was. Dipper sighed deeply letting out a deep moan at the end of his breath. "Y'know.. you certainly are making me mmmm~ f-f-feel better~."

She giggles again softly into his ear. "I wanted to let you sleep. We can't be at each other… all the time.." Despite her words she bites her lip and slides her hand down his stomach to his abdomen. With a quick movement she slips her hand up his shirt and presses her fingers to his skin. It's hot to the touch, hotter than normal. "Really? You sure you're not too sick for this?" Idly she reaches up and rakes her fingers through his sweaty hair, tickling his scalp with her fingernails.

Dipper was panting slightly. He wanted this. He wanted this bad. As Mabel presses her bare hand to his skin, he groans. Her fingers feel almost cool somehow compared to his feverish skin. He relishes the feeling. Electricity shoots through his nerves where she touches him. As her nails brush his scalp he groans again. He did NOT want her to stop. "N-no.. Unh~!" Not able to stand it anymore he gently grasps her hand and guides it down, removing himself from his boxers for her. With his hand over hers, he squeezes her hand closed around his warmth. His whole body shivers hard even making his teeth clatter slightly and he throbs and twitches in her grip, letting out a long, loud moan of pleasure and relief. He wanted her to do this so much.

Mabel blushed at his forwardness. He never acted like this. He must really want it. Feeling him in her hand made her sigh and she gave him an experimental squeeze. "Geez, Dip.." It still surprised her every time how the strange thing worked. Even though she'd even had it in.. places by now. With her other arm she squeezes tighter to him, cradling him against her body and breathed out hard. She busied herself with kissing softly at his neck.

Hesitantly he begins moving her hand to stroke himself. He helps her until he feels her continue the movements on her own. His hand still grasps hers though, giving an involuntary squeeze every now and then as he lets out the occasional moan. His eyes roll back slightly and he shudders as she hits him in all the right spots. How does she know him so well already? God she was the best.

With another deep sigh of arousal Mabel gives him another squeeze as she strokes him. She kisses and sucks at his neck, groaning into the warm flesh. He's sweating under the warm blanket. It tastes salty and she licks greedily at his neck. She knew it was kind of depraved but she didn't care, she was in love with her best friend. Her movements begin to speed up and with her free hand she squeezes tighter to his body and pants softly into his ear.

Dipper begins to grunt and pant as well. His eyes are shut tight and he clenches his teeth. He squeezes his hand around hers and encourages her to stroke faster. He leans his head back a bit, breathing hard. He feels something soft wet and warm on his neck, it tickles and only adds to his pleasure. It makes him tense up again and moan loudly. "Ahhhh~!"

She breathes warmly against his neck and kisses again before letting out a moan of her own in reply. She's really enjoying the way she's making him feel. She knows he needs this release. Not to mention it made her feel closer to him as well. "Yes, Dipper, yes.." She whispers and presses her face into his neck with another moan. Her hand squeezes and strokes expertly as she feels the hot skin beneath her fingers swell and throb. She's getting better at this.

He can feel himself twitch and throb as she whispers in his ear again; it makes him shiver. "C-crap Maaaabess~!" He manages to choke out, his voice cracking. Dipper let out another moan as he spread his fingers, trying to grip her hand better in his sweaty one. Oh, god he missed her touch. She makes him feel things he never has before. Being sick really sucked but if she was here to make him feel like this; make him 'feel better' maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

Mabel bites her lip at the sound of his exclamation. She squeezes him again and clenches her teeth slightly. Her arm was hurting at this angle but she didn't really care all that much. Softly she plants kisses all the way down his neck. With a wince she remarks, "Gosh it's just.. so.. stiff. Is it always like this?" She nuzzles into his neck with a soft groan.

"O- dammiiit~ Only when I-ahhh~ I-I'm with you~." He can feel her tensing and straining, so he carefully rolls onto his back to give her a better angle. His arm was starting to hurt too anyway. He relaxes a bit. This was much better. He opens his eyes for a moment to look down at the frantic but rhythmic movement under the blanket and moans again.

Mabel stares at his face. His lips parted slightly as he gasps and pants; his eyebrows pushed together in a wince of pleasure. He lets out a noise between a whine and a groan. That was it, she leans in to kiss him. She's caught up in the moment and doesn't care anymore about getting sick. With another moan into his lips she readjusts her grip and pleasures him afresh. With renewed vigor her hand moves faster and she grunts quietly with the effort. She shudders and her free hand clutches tightly to his shirt, wrinkling it with her tight grip.

Dipper gave so willingly into her controlling nature, weak with pleasure. He couldn't handle what she was making him feel. It made him dizzy and he loved it so much. He couldn't believe someone could make him feel like this, let alone his sister. He deepens the kiss between them, unable to help himself. He let out little noises of pleasure. He feels himself throb even harder with the sudden increase in speed of his sister's actions. He's getting close to reaching his climax. He places his other hand on the back of Mabel's head and holds her in the kiss, moaning against her lips, "M-Mabel, I-i-I'm go-gonnnaaaaa~!"

She groans desperately into his lips, longing to make him feel that intense pleasure she knows is sooo close. She moans his name loudly into his lips and squeezes her legs together. Making him feel this way was having an effect on her as well. Her free hand squeezes at his shirt, her hand clenching and unclenching with anticipation. Her other hand however squeezes slightly tighter as she strokes closer to his tip, having learned that he was more sensitive there. "Do iiiit~.." She mumbles thickly.

"Y-AHH~! YE-YE~YEEEEESSS~!" He holds her close to him. He's sooo close. So very close. Opening his eyes takes effort but he looks at her for a moment. She's looking back at him, her eyes filled with love and yearning and lust. He squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees stars. His abdomen flexes and he arches his back dramatically, holding her hand to his crotch. He then moans her name out long and loudly as he cums with a few hard thrusts of his hips. It's one of the most intense orgasms he's ever felt. His whole body feels as if he's numb all over. After it's over he lays there and feels like his whole body is filled with something as heavy and immovable as lead. All he can do is try and catch his breath. His face is bright red as he moves his neck back a fraction to look at her. His expression is hapless. "S-sorry.." He breathes.

Mabel presses he face roughly to his neck and groans as she feels his hips buck. Something very warm drips against her fingers. She kisses his now quite sweaty neck again lovingly and just lays there with him. "Don't be sorry.. that was freakin' great.." With a curious grin she pulls back the covers to look and her eyes widen. "Wow.. Uh.. You made a big mess! You… You haven't been touching yourself since you got sick have you?… Because.. that's.. wow!" Giggling again she wipes her hand on his shirt. "Mayyyybeee I'll go get you some new clothes.. and a new blanket.. because WOAH!.."

He chuckles out of breath and smiles wide. "Y-yeah.. Why don't you do that? And get me something to wipe up with o-or something?" Gingerly he pulls off his shirt and wipes his stomach as best he can and tosses it in the hamper. With his 'little dipper' still poking out of his boxers he slowly stands up with a groan and gathers the blanket and top sheet. "I-I can do this.. you got get the.. r-replacements~" He makes a bit of a face and chuckles.

Mabel turns on her way out the door and catches a look at his butt peeking out of his half-pulled-down boxers. She giggles.

Dipper turns and looks down at his butt, tugging his boxers up quickly with a blush. "Sh-shut up.." He mumbles. At least she didn't call his butt cute again. He stands awkwardly for a few moments after removing the sheets.

His sister comes in with a grin and a warm, wet, wash cloth and hands it to him. She blushes too as she looks at the slick shininess coating his stomach.

With a deeper blush he turns around and cleans himself up holding in a few soft groans. He was tired, sore and certainly tender down there. Mabel didn't care, she peeked and watched him anyway. "Mabelll~." He mumbled, blushing his reddest now. "Why do you always have to watch when I do this? It's weird."

She simply grinned at him. "Pff it's not weird. I LIKE YOU! Duh. I like that thing too." She points down at him. "Why wouldn't I watch?" She laughs.

Dipper rolls his eyes and gestures to the clean sheets and clothes in her arms. Together the twins get everything changed and Mabel gets everything in the washing machine before anyone is ever the wiser. If they ask she'll simply tell them he threw up. He did have the flu after all.

After the sheets were changed the two lay next to one another under a fresh blanket, still a little too warm, but happy. As Dipper drifted off to sleep Mabel stared at him and longed to touch his face. She knew it was selfish but she felt like she couldn't help herself…


End file.
